


Ensoñaciones

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [22]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Not Drama, Sueños, en serio no tengo ni idea de qué tags deberia ponerle a esto, for like... once, he intentado hacer algo diferente a lo que suelo hacer y no sé qué tal ha salido, kinda spoilers El Club de los Cinco, mensajes escondidos en sueños, no tiene spoilers directos de Mesa pero no recomiendo verlo si no has llegado a cuando sale Hoja, pero estoy bastante proud, que no se taggear, soñar con deidades, spoilers especial "¿Qué pasó con Vistra?", yeah that'll do con los tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS MESA 17 Y PRIMER ESPECIAL DE VISTRASPOILER BASTANTE OCULTO DE EL CLUB DE LOS CINCOCinco sueños, cinco chicas, cinco deidades...Inspirado por Plegaria, de Lionrae.
Series: Relatos de Arpías [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Ensoñaciones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plegaria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516754) by [Lionrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionrae/pseuds/Lionrae). 



> Este fic está inspirado en Plegaria, de Lionrae (https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516754), le he pedido permiso para escribirlo y me ha hecho mucha ilusión porque llevo un par de días con esta idea dando vueltas a mi cabeza.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Esto es una anécdota de qué inspiró también este fic, feel free de no leerla actually. Llevo unas cuantas semanas comiéndome la cabeza con una movida personal que me ha pasado y me ha afectado bastante. El otro día, después de las teleclases (que ese día solo tenía de 9 a 11) me eché una siesta porque había dormido fatal esa noche. Tuve un sueño muy raro en esa siesta, pasaban muchas cosas. Pero hubo una cosa que destacó muchísimo. Soñé con los Cinco. Estaba yo en una especie de sala muy grande, con las paredes de color gris. Y de repente Fey me miraba y me decía una cosa (no voy a especificar) que era un consejo sobre la movida que he dicho antes. Y Athe, que estaba a su lado, me daba otro consejo. En'Kil estaba al otro lado de Fey con cara de estar aburriéndose xD. Y detrás estaban Nae y Dee charlando, aunque no llegaba a oír qué decían. La cosa es que yo me quedaba pensando en lo que me habían dicho, y antes de que pudiese contestar Fey me empujaba hacia atrás, dónde de repente había una cama. Y tal cual caía estaba ya con las sábanas hasta el cuello y sentía una sensación super calmada en mi interior. Y la voz de Fey decía "Descansa" a la vez que el sueño se volvía negro. Luego soñé más movidas, pero al despertarme me acordaba especialmente de esa, y la verdad es que el consejo era bastante bueno, llevo desde entonces reflexionándolo. Objetivamente sé que era mi subconsciente, pero jo, que forma tan cuqui tuvo de decírmelo.

El agua del estanque estaba muy clara, tanto que se podía ver el fondo. No parecía muy profundo, lleno de piedrecitas y algunas algas. Hojas del color de las calabazas descansaban sobre su superficie, probablemente caídas de algún árbol cercano.

Lyrial aventuró a perturbar esa tranquilidad con una mano, tocando con ligereza la capa más superficial de agua. Ondas empezaron a expandirse, cómo provocadas por algo más que un simple roce con la yema de los dedos. Vio las hojas moverse acorde, subiendo y bajando cada vez que una perturbación llegaba a ellas.

Dirigió su mirada arriba, al imponente árbol que se erguía sobre el lago. ¿Había estado ahí antes? Espera, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuándo había llegado ella ahí? Pese a necesitar solo cuatro horas de meditación, a veces soñaba cosas, pero era un poco confuso. Eso debía ser un sueño, sí.

Las ramas del árbol que se levantaba al pie del lago parecían extenderse hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista, muy arriba y en todas direcciones. Eran enrevesadas, pero parecían seguir un cierto orden, no chocándose en ningún momento. Sus hojas, mecidas por una suave brisa, podrían haber dejado pasar el sol en caso de haberlo, pero lo poco que se veía de cielo era blanco, nubes cubriéndolo.

Podría quedarse horas viéndolo, observando los curiosos patrones que parecían formar las hojas al moverse. Como caprichosamente los tonos parecían danzar ante sus ojos. Por un momento le pareció ver una figura, una sombra entre las ramas, pero cuando quiso dirigir su mirada al sitio ya no había nada.

Volvió a mirar al estanque, puede que fuese un pequeño animalillo que hubiese caído al agua. Pero no encontró nada, las ondas seguían moviendo el agua de forma antinatural. Que extraño. Una pregunta no formulada cruzó su mente, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando.

Pero de pronto una hoja cayó del árbol, deslizándose por el aire en un suave zigzag, justo tapándole el estanque durante un segundo. Al momento que el atardecer en miniatura que había dentro de la hora desapareció de su vista pudo ver que lo que tenía delante había cambiado por completo.

Rayos de luz se colaban entre las ramas, haciendo brillar una miríada de hojas que habían pasado a cubrir el estanque por completo. Era hermoso, nunca había visto nada así. La luz hacía resaltar aún más los colores de la naturaleza, dándole un brillo sobrenatural, incluso un poco inquietante.

Quiso acercar su mano para tocar el borde, tal vez incluso aventurarse a apartar alguna hoja. Pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo, sujetaba una pluma. Era más bien corta, de bordes relativamente afilados, forma rectangular y colores pardos, una pluma de halcón tal vez. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando papel y tintero.

Y la misma sensación que llevaba todo ese rato sintiendo pareció materializarse en un deseo de escribir todo lo que estaba viendo.

_Aprende. Pregunta. Descubre._

Empezó a llenar las hojas con todas las maravillas que había en ese pequeño rincón del bosque. La pluma parecía no vaciarse, no importando si escribía una hoja o dos antes de rellenarla, más por costumbre que por necesidad. Y, perdiéndose entre las notas que tomaba, sintió paz.

\-----

La música animaba a bailar y el fuego chisporroteaba en la hoguera. Un montón de gente estaba danzando animadamente a su alrededor, girando y cambiando de acompañante a cada vuelta. Los violines eran acompañados con un extraño instrumento de percusión que Taliran nunca antes había visto. Y ella estaba poniendo de su parte con el caramillo.

Lo curioso… era que no podía ver bien la cara de ninguna de las personas que bailaba… su pelo poniéndose siempre en la posición perfecta para taparle a la persona en la que se estaba fijando. Tenían cara, solo que por alguna extraña razón Tali no podía centrarse en ellas y si lo intentaba algo se lo impedía.

Se giró, intentando ver si pasaba lo mismo con el resto de gente que estaba tocando. No estaban. Pero les había oído tocar, seguía oyendo la música y no era ella quién la hacía toda. La oía a sus espaldas, pero al girarse tampoco estaban allí. ¿Dónde habían ido? De hecho… ¿dónde estaba?

Miró al cielo, lleno de estrellas, sin ninguna nube a la vista. Por el calor que hacía debería ser una noche de verano, pero las estrellas… la posición en la que estaban no tenía sentido. Ni para verano ni para ninguna otra época. Y de hecho… ni siquiera era verano. Debía estar soñando, tenía que ser eso.

Algo llamó su atención, un destello cerca de la hoguera. Tal vez una llamarada más alta que las demás, tal vez otra cosa. Pero volvió a intentar ver a la gente que estaba bailando. Esta vez su vista si se centró en alguien. Había una persona que hacía un solo instante no había estado. Su cuerpo parecía aparecer y desaparecer cada vez que cruzaba por delante del fuego y Tali tenía que cerrar los ojos para no cegarse.

En uno de sus parpadeos al abrir los ojos lo vio justo delante de sí. Cabellos rubios que se enroscaban por las puntas y acariciaban su mandíbula, ojos que parecían brillar con el fuego, pese a que este ahora estuviera a su espalda. El desconocido la cogió de la mano, sin importarle que estuviera tocando, y la llevó hacia la hoguera, ignorando sus protestas.

Tras soltarla levantó las manos y dio dos palmadas, mirándola con un poco de superioridad. Retándola y a la vez invitándola a bailar. Tali no estaba segura de cuándo lo había aprendido, pero sabía el baile. Imitando su gesto dio ella también dos palmadas al aire.

Y empezaron a enredarse entre la gente, en unos complicados pasos, dando vueltas. El fuego creando sombras sobre sus caras, sobre sus cuerpos, siempre cambiantes y duras en contraste con su luz. Por un momento Tali habría jurado ver algo, una sombra que no se correspondía con la que debería proyectar el desconocido, pero al volver a mirar tras acabar de girar esta ya no estaba.

Era extrañamente relajante bailar en esa hoguera en medio de la nada. El calor de las llamas muy cerca, por un segundo juraría que se había acercado y una le había rozado la mejilla, como una caricia paternal. Como algo que echaba de menos. La inundó la nostalgia por unos segundos, pero el tacto caliente del desconocido la volvió a traer de vuelta a la hoguera, llevándole una extraña sensación.

_No te preocupes._

¿Le acababa de hablar? Le parecía que la voz no había sonado en alto, pero la había oído clara como la luz de un día soleado. No pudo pensarlo mucho, pronto estaba siendo lanzada de aquí para allá, siguiendo el baile.

¿Dónde estaba el resto de gente? Les podía ver, pero ahora mismo solo estaba bailando con el desconocido. Giro y vuelta. Una mano contra su pecho y giro otra vez. Hacia un lado, hacia el otro, se estaba dejando llevar y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. La misma sensación de antes seguía ahí, diciéndole que todo iba bien.

_Relájate._

Otra vez esa voz que sonaba como si viniera de su pareja de baile, pero a la vez sonaba como si estuviera en su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El baile seguía, pero parecía estar llegando a su fin, las últimas notas de una melodía que nadie estaba tocando sonando ya.

De pronto vio las llamas más de cerca de lo que las había visto en todo el baile, y lo vio todo del revés. El cielo estaba abajo y el fuego arriba, o más bien ella estaba del revés. Y entonces fue consciente de que el desconocido la había dejado caer, sujetándola con cuidado de que no llegase a tocar el suelo. Un bonito movimiento final en su extraño baile. Pudo oír por última vez la voz.

_Confía._

Sintió su fuerza, la mano en su espalda tirando de ella para volver a ponerla de pie. Pero cuando las estrellas dejaron su visión y pudo volver a ver lo que tenía enfrente él ya no estaba. La gente seguía bailando a su alrededor, pero el desconocido había desaparecido.

\-----

Era una sensación extraña. El paisaje a su alrededor, formado solo por tonos de blanco, gris y algún ligero azul apagado parecía cambiar constantemente. Los copos acumulándose en sus pestañas, el hielo condensándose en las puntas de sus dedos. Pero no tenía frío.

Tampoco tenía muy claro dónde estaba yendo, pero le parecía que el suelo era distinto, que seguía algún tipo de senda. Los sueños extraños no eran algo nuevo para Seren, pero al contrario de los que solía tener este no parecía… ¿sería extraño describir un sueño como amenazante? Fuese como fuese, ese sueño no parecía de esos. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Pese a que estaba perdida en esa ventisca, esta no parecía hostil, parecía simplemente estar ahí. Aunque sentía la nieve golpearla era una sensación extraña, juraría que la estaba atravesando a la vez que entraba en contacto con su piel. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba yendo? Por un momento le pareció ver una sombra más oscura cruzar su campo de visión, pero al girarse ya no estaba ahí.

Pudo oír una risa lejana, una risa que le era familiar, pero a la vez no llegaba a ubicar, e intentó correr hacia ella. Pero el viento soplaba muy fuerte y la nieve le bloqueaba la visión. ¿La estaba protegiendo? ¿Estaba impidiendo que la realidad manchase el recuerdo de esa risa? ¿Estaba intentando que recordase solo lo positivo sin dejar que el pasado estropease lo que esa risa entrañaba?

Algo en su mente le decía que sabía perfectamente de quién era, algo en su mente le decía también que estaba mejor sin acercarse de nuevo. Viéndolo desde la distancia, recordando con cariño lo que fue. Pensando que podía volver a ser, que la felicidad no estaba tan lejos.

Pudo volver a oír unas risas, estas las reconoció al instante. Se giró hacia la fuente de sonido, y conforme el viento antes había parecido ir en su contra ahora parecía empujarla, haciendo que su ropa se hinchase, haciéndola sentir más ligera de lo que solía sentirse habitualmente. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba volando.

Su cuerpo flotaba, una sensación nada desconocida para ella, e intentó estirar las manos hacia delante. El gris de su piel contra el gris de la tormenta, el hielo acumulándose en sus tatuajes, especialmente en cierta zona de su antebrazo pese a que este estaba tapado por sus vendas. Pudo sentir algo en ese momento, una sensación, una voz en su cabeza que no estaba segura de si era la suya propia.

_El pasado, pasado es._

Y de nuevo oyó las risas, las que sí había identificado. Aun en el aire giró la cabeza en su dirección, pudiendo ver sus siluetas recortadas contra la ventisca. Las reconocía perfectamente. Un par de orejas triangulares levantadas, unos cuernos, una altura imponente y una más baja. Sabía quién eran. Un agradable sentimiento recorrió su pecho, eran ellas, era su familia.

\-----

Cuando Vistra abrió los ojos estaba en el claro que conocía tan bien, en el que llevaba tiempo entrenando. Pero Thylmenor no se encontraba en ningún lado, sin duda no la habría dejado estar simplemente sentada a menos que fuese su descanso. En realidad… ni siquiera le oía, no estaba dentro de la cabaña.

Solo oía pájaros, una infinidad de pájaros cantando, sus silbidos mezclándose, creando una melodía sin un ritmo marcado, sin sentido. Espera… ¿Cómo había tantos pájaros? No era época, la mayoría de las especies que estaba oyendo deberían haber migrado ya. Hacía demasiado frío para ellas.

Aunque no hacía frío ahora mismo. Hacía un buen día, ni demasiado calor ni le hacía falta abrigarse de más. Espera… ¿Cuándo se había vestido? ¿Cuándo había llegado al claro? ¿En que momento había tomado la decisión consciente de ponerse esa ropa, que para el día anterior hubiese sido demasiado ligera?

Miró a su alrededor, las briznas de hierba meciéndose con la suave brisa primaveral. Entre los cantos podía distinguir el sonido de las hojas y las ramas chocando al moverse por el viento. Todo estaba en calma, el sol brillaba en el cielo, apenas unas nubes fragmentadas lo tapaban de vez en cuando.

Se levantó, aquí pasaba algo. Todo estaba demasiado perfecto, demasiado bien. Y al hacerlo los sonidos de los pájaros aumentaron, ensordeciéndola con su canto. Una melodía que pronto se volvió una que conocía muy bien. Esa nana, la misma que había cantado junto a Oppa, la misma que le cantaba su madre.

Pudo ver algo por su visión periférica, girándose rápidamente para cogerlo. Una vez en sus manos pudo verlo. Era una flor, sus delicados pétalos rosados perfectos, como si no los hubiera dañado al cerrar su mano sobre estos. Puede que a alguien esto le resultase extraño, pero a Vistra no, sabía perfectamente de quién era esa flor.

Girándose de nuevo hacia el bosque la vio salir, las ramas prácticamente apartándose a su paso. La hierba que pisaba iba floreciendo bajo su paso, dejando huellas en tonos rosados sobre el verde que solía predominar en esa zona. La hierba ni siquiera hacía flores de ese color, pero parecía no importar ahora mismo.

Porque allí estaba ella. Dee, Di’Nael Nneit realmente. Con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro y la mirada de alguien decidido. Su pelo, pese a estar recogido en una trenza, estaba completamente cubierto por un manto de flores. Llevaba un arco en la espalda e iba ataviada con ropajes muy distintos a los que llevaba la última vez que la vio, más acordes con lo que una esperaría de una deidad de la caza.

Llegó frente a Vistra, abriendo los brazos en una silenciosa invitación a un abrazo. Esta ni se lo pensó, rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiéndola extraña allí. Había más de diosa que de mortal en esa Dee. Había algo etéreo en los brazos que la estaban rodeando ahora mismo. Podía sentirlo dentro de su alma, una sensación desconocida y familiar a la vez.

Abriendo los ojos quiso mirarla, pero su atención fue captada por una sombra entre los árboles. Había sido apenas un borrón en su visión periférica, cuando quiso girarse para verlo bien ya no estaba. Pero la mano de Dee sobre su hombro la hizo volver a centrar su atención. Espera, ¿cuándo había acabado el abrazo? ¿Cuándo había llegado Dee a estar enfrente de ella de nuevo?

La miró a los ojos, dónde se veía incluso más esa imponente presencia divina. Era algo que la hacía a una sentirse pequeña, menuda en un mundo demasiado grande para ser comprendido.

Unas manos, extrañamente suaves pese a los cayos que presentaban, cogieron las suyas. Manos que tan bien podían sembrar la tierra como disparar una flecha, recoger una flor como buscar un rastro. Y Vistra oyó su voz, conocida y a la vez lejana, sin que sus labios se moviesen.

_Eres recordada. Eres querida._

Sintió lágrimas calientes amenazar con empezar a brotar de sus ojos. Pero antes de que se diese cuenta Dee la estaba abrazando de nuevo, dejándola ocultar el llanto sobre su hombro y transmitiéndole una sensación de paz. Una sensación que Vistra siempre había asociado con su madre.

\-----

Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies descalzos, la humedad recordándole que debería empezar a usar vendas o algún tipo de protección pronto si no quería resfriarse. Pero así no podría sentir el suelo, la tierra, la hierba… Y la verdad es que era una sensación agradable.

Llevaba un tiempo caminando por el bosque, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba yendo, pero sabía que encontraría la respuesta al llegar. Tampoco estaba muy segura de dónde venía, puede que incluso en un sentido más filosófico que literal. Estaba en este mundo para hacer algo, esperaba encontrar el qué.

Siguió caminando, despreocupada a la vez que rumiaba esas preguntas sin dejar que fuesen el centro de su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que todo problema tenía una solución, toda pregunta tenía una respuesta. Puede que tardase más en averiguarla, pero sabía que existía y que si seguía caminando la encontraría.

Los árboles a su alrededor parecían inmóviles, lo que venía a ser lo normal siendo árboles. Pero más que habitualmente. ¿Puede que el bosque se viese todo igual? ¿Puede que por mucho que virtualmente avanzase le pareciese que seguía en el mismo sitio?

Puede que tuviese que hacer algo. No dedicarse a avanzar sin más, interactuar con su entorno para poder ver como este cambiaba. Se acercó a uno de los árboles, el que más cerca tenía, dándose cuenta de que eran todo robles. De puntillas pudo alcanzar una de las hojas en las ramas más bajas.

Estirando una mano para tirar de ella pudo darse cuenta de algo. Soplaba el viento, pero las hojas no se movían. Retiró la mano, sacando su baraja para comprobar algo. Solo había una carta dentro, un telar representado en ella, la camisa hecha en el mismo con un símbolo claro. Una rueda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se volvió a poner de puntillas, levantando la carta, poniéndola contra la hoja que más cerca estaba de sí. En el momento justo en el que hicieron contacto le pareció ver una sombra moverse entre unas ramas lejanas. Pero no lo pudo comprobar, dado que todas las hojas de todos los arboles cayeron a la vez, cubriendo el suelo aún más.

Se agachó en busca de la carta, segura de que iba a ser importante. Tenía una sensación en el pecho que le decía que lo era, una sensación que conocía y que la conocía a ella. Se fiaba de su consejo. Pudo sentir como dicha sensación se materializaba al encontrar la carta. Como unas palabras parecían flotar en el aire.

_Irá bien. Confía en ellas._

En su mano, un poco manchada de tierra, había una sola carta. En ella se veía una cascada, como una fuente rebosante, llenando diez cálices.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha estado muy guay escribir esto, la verdad. Jo, quiero mucho al panteón de Dee.
> 
> Also, la sombra que ven todas es Athe'Ke.
> 
> PD: Nae y En'Kil siendo misterioses, sin mostrarse, dando señales en plan místico todo. Di'Nael "Voy a fucking aparecer y abrazar a Vistra porque it's what she deserves" Nneit. Fey'Ael "Voy a puto bailar con la tonta esta a ver si así le queda claro y me hace caso, also porque es más divertido así" Carian


End file.
